Blacklash
by Phoenixya
Summary: The night Voldemort was defeated by his own curse, the destruction of his body created a massive release of black magic that found refuge in Harry potter and his twin sister’s bodies. Raited T for now.
1. Prologue

DIsclaimer:This is a fanfiction work I have no intentions what so ever to publish or make money with it. Although the plot is mine the basic story line and characters belong to JK Rowling, not to me. Thank you.

Summery: The night Voldemort was defeated by his own curse, the destruction of his body created a massive release of black magic that found refuge in Harry potter and his twin sister's bodies. Later Dumbledore places them in different locations not knowing of the consequences of the night's event. This story centres mostly on Hayden.

Blacklash.

Prologue

Albus Dumbledore was an old man. He had seen in his long life countless people come to life and countless people die, friends, family, or foe. However tonight's events had moved him in a very special ways, for tonight he had lost gotten all of it at once. Two very close friends who he also considered family had lost there lives, one man he considered his enemy had also been defeated, whilst two children lived. Yes, Dumbledore was an old man but he had certainly not seen it all. His thoughts dwelling over the events that had taken place the previous night as he tried to figure them out.

'' Albus certainly you do not plan on leaving them here, I have been watching those muggles all day , they are the worst of their kind '' was the greeting he received by a stern woman coming to stand by his side.

'' Now now Minerva, they are the only family left to those children, surly we couldn't take that away from them?''

''Albus, those children will need a _loving_ family, one that can take good care of them, besides the Dursley already have a son, won't leaving two more children in teir care be too much, you should see how they treat their child!''

'' all will be fine Minerva '' He said with a chuckle

'' Albus what are you planning on doing?''

''Now my dear all will work out for the best you will see. There comes Hagrid I suppose''

'' You had _Hagrid_ bring them here?'' Minerva said with a look of disbelieve on her face, Albus chuckled again. Hagrid landed next to them, riding on a flying motorcycle.

'' I trust everything went well Hagrid'' asked Dumbledore,

'' Yes they're asleep now, such amazing kids, such a sad thing to happen to them'' he answered and started sniffling; there Minerva gave Albus a look.

'' Yes, well thank you Hagrid now it is time to settle them down. This is where the road ends for young Harry he will be staying with his aunt and uncle.'' Minerva's exclamation cut him, ''Albus what do you mean by that, surly you will not separate them, they are twins for Merlin's sake''

''It is for the best I assure you, besides you were the one to point out that the Dursleys might not be able to take care of three children at a time and Harry needs to be with them, there is no other solution. They will meet again later when it is their time to come to Hogwarts''

Yes, Albus Dumbledore was an old man, but he was also a wise one, one to whom people listened to. He had decided that Harry Potter would stay in his relatives care while his sister Hayden would be left at an orphanage where she would be remotely safe. Dumbledore was wise for he knew many things, however just as he had not yet seen every thing he did not know everything, for he was only a man, and so he stirred the fates.

* * *

A/N: ok, first chapter for my first lengthy fiction is up. Please review so that I know if anyone is interested in the plot. Basically the story will focus more on Hayden, that is Harry's sister's name in my fic but he still is a major character and his evolution will be followed. If you have any questions feel free to ask. I should update the next chapter soon, but I would really like an outside opinion first. _Smiles_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The girl was deposited that night on an old orphanage doorstep. A not was left that told that she did not have any family left. The only information on her identity was an engraved charm that hung from a silver charm bracelet. Hayden.

The baby was taken in an registered, since there were no traces of her or any babies that resembled her description in any records. And that was the beginning of sir Thomas Wellss's problems.

Sir Thomas Wellss was the founder of Valor Orphanage for young children. He had founded this establishment in 1941 after escaping the war in Europe in it's early stage. In the coming years, it had received a fair amount of war orphans and to his credit did a very good job at reintroducing them to society. After the war had ended, he had kept the place running, until now, nearly forty years later. Sir Wellss was getting old, he had thought many times, about retiring but could never bring himself to, now however, he was doubting this past decision for even if he wanted to he could not. He had always given all he could to his institution, including his fortune which at this point was greatly diminished.

When the baby had appeared on his door step, sir Wellss had gone threw ever to find whom she belonged to, and when that had failed, to get to be adopted., she was after all a young and healthy. The first couple to do so had brought her back within a week claiming that they had been unable to handle her. She had not stopped crying except for the rare times she agreed to feed and total of ten hours she had slept and therefore let them sleep during said week. The second couple's clames had been the same and the third had added to it by saying that weird things happened around her, from things they could not explain to objects flying around the rooms and light going out. After that, Sir Wellss had decide against adoption for the child, at least for now, for surly it could be healthy for her to be passed from hand to hand in such a way. And so the child grew up at the orphanage. She seemed to strive in the presence of people notably the children. If asked, the staff could swear that she actually glowed in the crowd. But nobody asked. A peculiar thing about that was noticed as she grew was that she didn't speak, didn't play and didn't touch any of the other children. She would just seat with them in the same room and bask in their presence. And this of course creeped them out. To them she was an oddity. To those children who had gotten in physical contact with her, they had felt such chills and had ran away with blisters never to come back.

Sir Wellss observed all that and saddened, he would then sometimes come and seat by her side, talk to her, or read and tell her a story. He had begun doing so around what they guessed was her third year and second at the institution. It was great surprise, when one day that he had been seating there beside her and was wondering what to tell her whilst watching the other children mingle, that she had spoken. Nothing much, and not in a loud voice. But it had been a complete sentence and she had not stumbled on her words. She had asked him to tell her what a family was. From that day, they did not have any lengthen conversations but she did ask more questions and she did sometime address the rest of the adults, though never the children.

When school had started, she had been ecstatic, everyone had noticed, after the first week however she had gone back to her restrained self. Worried, Sir Wellss had visited the teacher only to learn that the teacher had scorned for disturbing the class with to many questions. Sir Wellss had been outraged, but there had been nothing he could have done about it. And things got worse, the bullying started. No one noticed at first, because children not talking to her and isolating her was no different than the usual, but as time went they got bolder. They would push her around making her fall, call her names, throw dirt, leaves and other things at her, but they never dared to affectively hurt her. At first the adults had tried to help but that never worked only taught the bullies to be more ingenious. Sir Wellss and his staff had also talked to their children but none had really listened and eventually the staff, which was not attached to the girl, stopped paying attention to everything. By the time she was four, the child was almost totally withdrawn, Sir Wellss was the only one she talked to, and she spent unhealthy hours in his private library, no longer seeking the presence of others, she could read perfectly.

Her birthday had been registered on the first of November, and that Christmas after her fifth birthday, the orphans were gifted with a puppy. They had all been ecstatic and had all wanted to pet it, even the girl. She had approached it silently and held her hand to its not for it to smell. The puppy had growled trembled and then snapped at her hand that she withdrew quickly. The others had laughed whilst she retreated from the room. The puppy was named GoodBoy. No saw the single tear the girl shed, saw as it ran down her cheek and fell from her chin. No one saw her frozen teardrop hit the floor.

Not much changed from that day except the children now used GoodBoy as a backup. They would set the dog trash her bed sheets or clothes, have him pee on her thing, and put his waste in her shoes. No matter the amount of punishment did anything to stop them. Eventually she was given her own room to which only she and the staff had keys to access. The children then did everything they could to get to her while she was out of them. Then the incident occurred.

It was on a hot day, mid July, they had taken the children out on a bus ride to a large park not to far from central town. Things had started out well, the children were behaving playing around with their dog, the girl was reading alone under a tree and the staffs were watching over them whilst talking among themselves. After the picnic lunch the staff retreated to tree shades to lounge. That was when the children stroke.

Three days before, there had received visit from a couple who was looking to adopt. They had not been particularly charming people but the fact was, they had spent nearly all their visit gushing over the girl, and the other children had not appreciated. Never mind the fact that she had not paid them any attention, engrossed in her book as she was, jealous minds had over heated.

The grabbed her from under her tree, hands covering her mouth to muffle her shouts, hands holding her arms, legs, to stop her movement, dropping her book. They dragged her to the pond, swung her a couple times then let go as she went flying, landing in the middle of the pond. The water wasn't to deep but she was to short to reach the bottom with her feet whilst maintaining her head out of the water, and she couldn't swim. And as she was there, waving her arms frantically trying to keep her head afloat, GoodBoy dived in, paddling towards her, then under water again, and bit her legs. She screamed and went down.

The staff, alerted by the noise and the commotion ran towards the children. Some questioned the children trying to find out what was happening, while the others scanned the surface of the water, noting the agitated surface. They could see movement underneath but all were too scared to move. And then the surface froze.

It lasted only three seconds, a thin layer of ice, and then something broke threw it and it disappeared.

The girl took a loud intake of breath as her head broke threw the surface, one of the staff shook himself out of his stupor and jumped in to get her to land. She was freezing to touch and her skin had a bluish tint. As the staff huddled around, covering her with the picnic blankets, the children watched the pond, looking and calling for their dog. And slowly, it rose to the surface, a bloody fur covered mass. They screamed.

Later, after the body was recovered, it was noted that all the blood vessels and any fluid containing organs were burst, all other fibers in the were torn as if they had been brutally expended, over their stretching limits, the skin was torn and cracked everywhere. The children were told that it had died of cold.

It was two weeks after the incident and Sir Wellss could still not decide what punishment to give to the children for endangering another. His staff seemed to consider the death of GoodBoy as suitable punishment already but he was not convinced. The girl had been gravely ill and forced to stay in bed, she was only just recovering and to boot, Sir Wellss had a very bad feeling, like something worse was going to happen, he shook his head to clear it.

It turned out he had been right when two days later the girl went missing. That evening when he went to visit her for their usual talk, if one could call it that, her door was open and she was gone.

The search lasted for three days. At first they searched inside, for she could not have gone out in her condition. The children were confined to their rooms whilst the staff went threw every room in the building. That night, the temperature dropped to four degrees. The second day they extended the search to the neighborhood but still no trace, no one had seen her. The authorities were contacted. That nigh, it snowed.

When the sun rose on the third day, the area two kilometers around the orphanage was frozen, the sky was grey, and cold wind was blowing. People screamed that there was sorcery at work. At midday it hailed, golf ball sized hailstones and a gale wind was picking up. That was when Sir Wellss was struck with the idea. As quickly as his old age allowed him he ran to the storage room at back of the kitchen. Surely, there was a big freezer there. The room temperature was unbearably low, there was frost covering every surface. Not strong enough, he called for two police officers and two staff members the pry the freezer open, and indeed there she was. The child was white, ice flakes covering her, she was laid, rolled up in a tight ball.

They carefully elevated her out frozen tomb, Sir Wellss taking of his vest and covering her with it.

And then the miracle happened, the temperature rose steadily, and slowly, very slowly the ice retreated

A/N: whoa, ok that was it. I posting this chapter but it night get edited later because I don't have a beta yet. I hope it's still comprehensible because I tend to get carried away. As I said this story will focus mainly on Harry's sister Hayden and yes I know I haven't even used her name once in this chapter. But there is a reason, these people didn't like her! Don't worry it will be used starting the next( the 'this story' does indeed that there will hopefully be a sequel depending on how things go, but I do intend to get the twins reunited). Any way, hope you like it please give me some feedback.


End file.
